marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Naked and the Dead, but Mostly the Naked
|image = |caption = Al and the guys take the stage of "The Jiggly Room", with the enormoulsy well endowed "Rocki Mountains" - in the presence of their wives -- to their chagrin -- in the episode "The Naked and the Dead, But Mostly the Naked" in Season 9 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = 14 |overall = 197 |network = FOX |production = 9.14 |imdb = tt0642409/ |guests = E.E. Bell Dan Tullis, Jr. Tom McCleister Barry Shabaka Henley Mother Love Leland Orser Alix Elias Carol Ann Susi Brandy Ledford Michael Caldwell Fuminori Shishido Letha Weapons Iqbal Theba Judy Carmen Kevin Schon |airdate = January 8, 1995 |writers = Sam W. Orender |directors = Michael G. Moye |previous = "I Want My Psycho Dad (Part 2)" |next = "Kelly Takes a Shot" }}The Naked and the Dead, But Mostly the Naked was the 14th episode of Season 9 of Married... with Children, also the 197th overall series episode. Directed by Sam W. Orender, and written by Michael G. Moye, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on January 8, 1995. Synopsis Peggy and her friends join the men at a visit to the nudie bar to find out why the men spend so much time there. Meanwhile, Kelly gets a part in a weight loss commercial. Storyline To satisfy their complaining and curious wives, Al, Jefferson, Bob Rooney (E.E. Bell),Charlie (Barry Shabaka Henley) and all the other guys with NO MA'AM invite all the girls to accompany them to The Jiggly Room on a Friday night, on what is called "A-Cup Night", when smaller busted feature dancers appear, and the guys usually go bowling, to let the wives see what the guys really do there, and why they spend so much time there, When the bar's owner, Iqbal (played by Iqbal Theba) introduces the enormously endowed Rocki Mountains (Letha Weapons), who Iqbal said'' "normally appears on Saturdays, but was appearing tonight due to her getting married tomorrow...to Me!", all mouths are wide open and eyes agape as she begins her act! After taking off her star-spangled brassiere; the torpedo-busted Rocki coyly invites anyone in the audience by asking ''"Who's man enough to climb The Rockies?", Bob Rooney, who along with the other guys, was trying to keep his composure in front of the wives, gets so aroused, he blurts out "I can't take it anymore! It's partytime!" '' Meanwhile, Kelly gets a job in another TV commercial, this time for a weight loss shake product called ''"Waist-Away". However, she loses her job to nepotism as the obese daughter of the company president of the corporation which produces the product is selected, because of her connections, and the only way that they use Kelly is by superimposing the girl's head onto the body of Kelly! Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Officer Dan Guest starring *Tom McCleister as Ike *Barry Shabaka Henley as Charlie (as Shabaka Barry Henley) *Mother Love as Helen (as JoAnne Hart) *Leland Orser as Mark, TV commercial director *Alix Elias as Louise *Carol Ann Susi as Frannie *Brandy Ledford as Brandi (as Brandy Sanders) *Michael Caldwell as Peter, the makeup artist *Fuminori Shishido as Mai Lin (as Fumi Shishino) *Letha Weapons as Rocki Mountains *Iqbal Theba as Iqbal *Judy Carmen as Diane Graham *Kevin Schon as Stage Manager *Risa Benson as Nurse Stripper (uncredited) *Kevin Curran as Voice of Buck (uncredited) Trivia *Leland Orser, who plays Mark, would work with MWC cast member Ed O'Neill again in the crime thriller The Bone Collector four years later in 1999, although they don't share any screen time. Orser plays Richard Thompson, the serial killer who tries to kill Denzel Washington's character, Lincoln Rhyme, but is killed by officer Ameila Donaghy (Angelina Jolie), while O'Neill plays detective Paulie Sellitto, a friend and colleague of Rhyme's. Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes